None of the known harness assemblies, for use with crutches, are designed to be worn comfortably by the user over a prolonged period of time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,035, issued to Porter on Sep. 20, 1994, relates to a complex crutch harness assembly which has a pair of strap members which directly support each leg. The shortcoming associated with this arrangement is that the straps are uncomfortable to wear and generally have a tendency to cut off the blood circulation to the legs thereby rendering the harness assembly relatively uncomfortable to wear.